Generic Episode
6:38 Superdawnfan (Stop) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (chef) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA BOOT CAMP (Chef) THE FANGED FOXES FAILED TO WORK TOGETHER WHILE THE SHELLSHACK SQUIRRELS WORK TOGETHER GREATLY (chef) Vivian did nothing, Lightning said Rick should've left Jo and Beth to die, Amy made fun of Vivian, Brick and Jack did actual work what's to come of this who even cares find out now on- (leonard) TOTAL (chef) how many times do I have to say- 6:42 ShovelNight2 (Hey you know what I said about dinner?) (Lmao) 6:43 Superdawnfan Dinner? lol 6:43 ShovelNight2 Yeah lmao. 6:43 Superdawnfan we can just push the challenge further back and have character interaction for the next half hour 6:44 ShovelNight2 No we do this thing where we play golf every Friday and it's fucking torture because it's two hours of fucking talking while playing video game golf. 6:44 Superdawnfan Oh then in that case it'll just be me and Logan again lol 6:44 ShovelNight2 Okay lmao. But I can do it any other time this week. Midwinter break started. 6:45 Superdawnfan luckily I don't have any rehearsals or other RPs scheduled for tomorrow as far as I remember 6:45 ShovelNight2 Sorry, guys. I'll try for tomorrow. 6:46 Superdawnfan (beth) DRAAM *drama (chef) DO NOT TALK- ShovelNight2 has left the chat. 6:50 Superdawnfan (Brick) BOOT CAMP! (chef) ugh... (stop) INTRO IS NOW DONE (stop) (brick) so team we really shown our flaws last time, now we should all work on improving it (brick) who's up for team building excercises? (Amy) I don't think it's an issue that we aren't a team I just think certain people aren't pulling their weight *glares at Vivian* 6:55 Nobody else wanted this username Vivian: "Count' me out - you' Maggo't Marchin'g soldier-boy" *she turns up her nose and fans herself with a fan of dollar bills* 6:55 Superdawnfan (amy) *throws a shoe at her* 6:56 Nobody else wanted this username *she ducks it* (rick) "Ey' - dont' do that" 6:56 Superdawnfan (Amy) Fine... 6:57 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) "I know we're all a lilttle stressed aft'er yesterday but it aint gonna do us no good fightin" 6:58 Superdawnfan (Beth) Rick's right we need to do this as a team (Zoey) and not hold grudges... (Dakota) I didn't vote Sammy! (Zoey) why'd she get the votes?! (tyler) whoa now don't go accusing my girlfriend of doing anything, you need to be more trusting (Zoey) I am trying to be trusting (zoey) it's hard to believe the entire "I've been redeemed" thing when Jo does it Amy does it Dakota does Jones does it do any of you not know that there are consequences to your actions no matter how much you change?! (Zoey) and just acting like a better person isn't the same as making up for it (Zoey) that's just deceit *she storms out* (Courtney) touchy (Courtney) what's her problem? (Sammy) if you paid any attention to last season you'd know (Leonard) Sorry guys... she has her trust issues, hopefully most of you know that 7:09 Nobody else wanted this username *Jack snaps a photo of the whole ordeal* 7:10 Superdawnfan (courtney) she has her issues but that doesn't give her the right to bash us (Leonard) she's mentally ill would you prefer she keeps it all in and cries in a corner (Courtney) at least then she wouldn't be making anyone look bad (Scott) Damien I must compliment your excellent leadership skills last challenge 7:15 Nobody else wanted this username Damien *setting up chess pieces at a table* "Thank you" 7:17 Superdawnfan (Shawn) How much do you play? (Lindsay) I don't know a lot about chess but I most certainly am a queen 7:18 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "A fair bit - Shawn. I woudlnt call myself an expert - but, my brother taught me well enough" Damien: "We 'd play it on rainy days* 7:19 Superdawnfan (bridgette) you have siblings? Can I hear about em (Dawn) *at the table looking slightly concerned* 7:19 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "my brother's a lifeguard and my sister is a violnist - what else is there to say?" 7:19 Superdawnfan (dawn) Of course... You must live in quite the perfect family 7:20 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "They're not perfect" Damien: "We're all flawed - but my famillial love is strong" Damien: "Tell me about your familly - Dawn" 7:20 Superdawnfan (Dawn) *Conf* Something here just doesn't sit well with me... (Dawn) I was left in the woods and raised by woodland creatures and spirits (Shawn) just ignore that... (shawn) I'm a good friend of hers and she says some really weird things but trust me she's a fine person (Shawn) Just... don't ever think you can understand her (dawn) I did as you say the "Putting it blunt" 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Damo: "Intresting pieces i have to work with - not all of them are...pawns....even knights...." *he fidgets with, in his hand, a Bishop piece* Damo: "I wont judge - i will not judge" Damo: "Anyone to join me in a game?" 7:24 Superdawnfan (dawn) I suppose... it does help to figure out what type of move your opponent might make (Noah) I Mean I still feel kind of burned out from my last big chess game *thinks back to losing in the popularity contest* (Scott) I'll join I guess 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Take a seat - Scott" Damo: "Enjoy our freetime before the slop we're fed" 7:32 Superdawnfan (Scott) *making not at all clever moves trying to attack as best he can before utterly losing from no defense* 7:35 Nobody else wanted this username *its a 12 move game* Damo: "...annnd my Rook advance makes that - checkmate - Scott" *Confessional* *fidget with a Pawn* Damo: "Ruthless Attacker. Thinks nothing of defending his own assets.....very, very.....interetesting........... 7:40 Superdawnfan (dawn) So you said you have a brother? Interesting... can you tell me more about him *trying to find something off in his story* 7:40 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "My brother - my dear brother Hadrian......ive never known a finer man" Damo: "He's compasionate, just, and admirable with his heroism-attituide" 7:42 Superdawnfan (dawn) How convenient that if you've seen the show... you'd know those are some of my great values... Of course... you say you've never watched an episode? 7:43 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "Ive' only had a passing knowledge of the show - i just figured to sign up to try and win some money for my college education" 7:43 Superdawnfan (dawn) *conf* I know an honest man when I see one, He isn't honest the spirits guide me against him yet I can't put my finger on what exactly is wrong 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Damien: *fidgeting more with a Bishop* "....a Bishop moves on the diagonal.....keeping to its color the whole game - only covering half the board.........but in that half will it snipe at odd angles and cover the angles you dont want covered....... Damien: "Surely you can admire the goal" Damien: "Dont we all want our money expenses taken care of? Damien: "To have the woes of the dollar melt away" Damien: "You and I can both relate to that want" 7:46 Superdawnfan (Dawn) Right... well I suppose all knowledge must come to show doesn't it? Greed may consume honest men... I prefer a less modern life style 7:46 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "I prefer antiquitdated ways myself" Damien: "I play with boards of wood and glass" Damien: "I spend my evenings by a fireplace - reading the Great Works of Writing" 7:47 Superdawnfan (Dawn) I come here to bring peace rather than for my own self serving purposes. None of the money would be spent on myself. 7:47 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "What would it be spent on then" Damien: 'Charity?" Damien: "Perhaps a charity that gives 100% of its donations to wildlife?" 7:47 Superdawnfan (Dawn) Interesting you say that. It's always good to know your working with a Smart well reserved person they know their way around things 7:48 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "Am i right?" 7:48 Superdawnfan (Dawn) Yes possibly but I prefer straight to the cause then to some company that doesn't care it'll give publicity and Stop truly dishonest people who take advantage of untreated kids and woodland creatures (Dawn) I'd make my own charity for those I know are in need not some company but yes 7:48 Nobody else wanted this username *he smiles* Damien: "What a sweet thing of you to do - Dawn" 7:49 Superdawnfan (dawn) Well yes, I suppose it is. 7:49 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Damien: "What a stupid thing to do - if a charity gives all its donations to its cause, how does it pay its workers? Damien: "Perhaps I to would donate to a good cause - perhaps medical research" Damien: "My mother has battled weak lungs all her life" Damien: "She cant run very much" 7:50 Superdawnfan (dawn) I'm so sorry *Unsure on what to say trying to look into his eyes getting mixed messages* 7:50 Nobody else wanted this username *when she looks into his eyes - she gets nothing* *but a checkered board pattern of black adn whtie* *black and white* *seperated* *but together* *sometimes with grey borders* *what does it mean* *he - of course - pretends to not notice her psychic readings* 7:51 Superdawnfan (dawn) *Conf* The universe is trying to tell me something... 7:51 Nobody else wanted this username *and resumes reading 'The Art of War'* *confessional* Damien: "Sun Tzu writes - Victorious winners win first, then go to war. Failures go to war - then seek to win" Damien: "You're no stranger to this show - tell me. Who are some good people around here?" 7:53 Superdawnfan (Dawn) I'd say you should definitely... *trying to send him on the wrong path but half honest just in case* (Dawn) Izzy! She's a wild one but a good heart 7:54 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "I love the wild hearts - love em. They're not scared of society's judgement - they follow their good intentions :) 7:54 Superdawnfan (dawn) *Conf* I rarely ever lie but this is for the greater good, I must warn Bridgette and Shawn that this man is not to be trusted... but how when they have his full trust and think I'm just looney? 7:54 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "If you ever need a friend or a second opinion Dawn - im an open book" 7:55 Superdawnfan (Dawn) I already have a lot of friends... I don't need anything from what doesn't ring true... I have a sense of things I know when people are dishonest 7:55 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "....are you calling me dishonest? Damien: "a genuine offer of friendship is 'dishonest'?" 7:56 Superdawnfan (dawn) No, I'm just saying be careful who you talk to (dawn) Don't jump to conclusions (dawn) I'm also saying I know how open a book someone is, don't worry I already have your back *she tries to laugh it off* (dawn) *Conf* something is wrong with this one but what? What do you want to warn me universe? 7:57 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "In Chess - a King is a naked, lone target without some pieces to defend him - just as anyone on this show is - vulnerable and targeted - without an ally. I offer you my vote of confidence" *he shakes her hand and puts away his wooden chess set* *taking it back to his bunk* *polishing off his wooden set with some cleaner and wipes* 8:08 Superdawnfan Alright that's enough for today I'll see what we can do tomorrow I know it's late for you and we won't have time to do a challenge 8:08 Nobody else wanted this username but its the weekend 8:08 Superdawnfan Oh lol I'm sorry 8:08 Nobody else wanted this username its fine 8:08 Superdawnfan my memory is bad 8:08 Nobody else wanted this username if your tired i understand 8:08 Superdawnfan I'm not 8:08 Nobody else wanted this username game on then my brotha lol 8:08 Superdawnfan I live in a earlier timezone I can tell since you were always off at like 8 for me 8:09 Nobody else wanted this username *Damo briefly imagines what chess sets he could make if he was able to whittle wood *thinking* Damo: ".......hmmm - maybe Scott is a little more than just-barely useful" 8:09 Superdawnfan (Chef) ALRIGHT Challenge time! (Chef) last time you all built bases correct? (chef) next I will make you do a series of exercises see who finishes last and eliminate you (chef) since this is a big season not slowly 8:12 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "What kinda' exercises?" 8:12 Superdawnfan (chef) I'd say a good 6 for the first round which is simple (chef) it'll progressively get more difficult as time goes on (Brick) I'm in army shape! 8:13 Nobody else wanted this username Damien *mumbling* "grrrrgg..... this doesnt tailor to my strenghts..." 8:13 Superdawnfan (dakota) Oh exercising fun (tyler) I've got it! 8:13 Nobody else wanted this username Vivan: "Exc'ercise? Do i look like som'e out of shape blo'b'e? >:( - i am per'vulkcty fit" Jack: "Must' be - how els'e that stick up your ar'se gonna fit otherwsie?" *he laughs* ... *Vivant chucks an entire god damn glass perfume bottle at him* *which shatters - barely missing chef* *at least the mess smells nice* *confessional* Jack: "Alw'ay's a laugh' - gettin' a ruse' outta' the rich" 8:14 Superdawnfan (chef) *dodges* DAMN YOU GIRL! First is simple just do a good few laps last 6 to arrive are out (Amy) really? Well Vivian I mean you carry so many pounds of make up on you it sure takes some weight that must be a REAL Exercise 8:15 Nobody else wanted this username Vivant: "Fil'thy State-side Harlot >:( (Rick) "Now hol' up right there Miss y- **WHAAP** *Vivan smacks Rick upside the head with her paper fan* *down goes Rick* *and Vivant just scoffs* 8:15 Superdawnfan (Amy) RICK! 8:15 Nobody else wanted this username *walking along the lap track while fanning herself* *fans of iron* 8:16 Superdawnfan (Amy) *chasing Vivian like a maniac* 8:16 Nobody else wanted this username *Rick is out cold* (Rick) X_X 8:17 Superdawnfan (Jo) should I take him to the infirmary! (Chef) in the war there are no infirmaries (beth) uh that's innacurate (chef) DID YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?! (jo) No she said you made a factually wrong statemen *statement (tyler) *attempting to run and trips on a rock flying into a tree because Tyler* (Zoey) *keeping up the pace* (Eva) *running with Harold* (harold) you're going just a bit too fast! (leonard) *falls* (Sammy) ugh! Leo! I can't save you every time *she kicks him (leonard) who was the one who quit for you but oh no I make a few mistakes it's all my fault let me sit here and mope because I'm not winning this (dawn) *just walking with Damian trying to keep an eye on him* So tell me again about your second sister 8:22 Nobody else wanted this username Damien *walking along briskly* "My only sister - little Annie. She's a young prodigy of music" 8:22 Superdawnfan (Dawn) and how old is she again? 8:24 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "15" 8:26 Superdawnfan (chef) and *notices Vivian and Amy go as far as they can before Amy tackles and rolls fighting with her to the finish* (Chef) *Sees Zoey come in* (chef) Alright maybe your team isn't as bad as I thought (brick) *marching with Jack across the finish* (chef) *times goes on blah blah as I'm subbing several people I'll just say who realistically didn't make it based on what I saw* (Chef) Rick Beth Tyler Leonard Max and Harold all did not make it (beth) that's no fair! I was giving Rick help! and he was knocked out! (chef) Don't care (Chef) now who's ready for next challenge and who wants to drop out? (Amy) wait can I drop out just to get rid of that rich snob? (Sammy) You can't just drop if I were to say I want to drop out I'd be just as useless on the team (Chef) And the twins quit (Sammy) But I didn't- (Chef) you said you dropped out (Sammy) not in that context! (Max) it is an evil thing to self sabotage Minion shall you?! (Izzy) I quit too! (Shawn) izzy don't! (Chef) Next each of you will be needing to swim across that lake... simple right? (chef) after all it'd be better to have a nice smell from actual hygiene not some fake perfume to make yourself look better because you don't damn take care of yourself *teasing Vivian* 8:42 Nobody else wanted this username Vivan: "Filthy grease-hog, don't y'ou DARE talk t'me like 'z'at >:( 8:43 Superdawnfan (Amy) I mean it distracts from the make up that hides her hideous face (Amy) Hope it doesn't smear as you swim! Oh wait I do 8:46 Nobody else wanted this username *another glass perfume bottle thrown* *This one does not miss* *knocking Amy into the water* 8:47 Superdawnfan (Amy) BITCH! (brick) *gets right in* (Shawn) (bridgette) & (Dawn) *swimming* 8:50 Nobody else wanted this username *Jack tosses hsi shirt off and dives rgith in* *Damo follows in suit - albiet with more hesitation* 8:50 Superdawnfan (Gwen) *jumps in sighing and swimming* (Gwen) *paddling fast* (Courtney) well amy are you going to get in?! *vivian* (Courtney) Well snob?! Do you want me to shove you in? 8:56 Nobody else wanted this username *she takes out a parasol* *pops it open* *puts it upside down on the water* *and lets the natural waves of the water pull her across the other side* 9:00 Superdawnfan (chef) and it appears the last people to make it this time were Scott Noah Lindsay Damian and Courtney didn't make it this time (duncan) if we're just going to endlessly do simplistic things I'm out (perry) I'm out too I need to make sure Linds is ok (chef) alright and that leaves us tied at 7-7 (chef) how about some fencing? (chef) each of you choose who you're up against (Shawn) can someone else take the french one? She scares me 9:10 Nobody else wanted this username Vivan: ".... :) *Oh shit she's smiling* *confessional* Vivian: "FINALLY! A spor't of 'zhe people!" 9:12 Superdawnfan (Chef) so who wants to match up first (Jasmine) I suppose I'll take on Vivian 9:13 Nobody else wanted this username *Vivant giggles and ignores the fencing rapier that an intern offers her* ... *and clicks a button on her parasol* ... *and out slides a god damn fancy looking one - hidden in the umbrella the whole time* Jack: "... ! wh'... >:( *she cackles and spins it around* Vivian: "A sport of a' no'ble peopl'e - you engli'z'h man" 9:16 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) uh how does this work? (jasmine) *salutes Vivian and the referee before turning her fencing rapier to Vivian* Uh en garde 9:18 Nobody else wanted this username **TWINK** *She's instantly dis-armed by Vivian's flick* *knocked off her feet* *has her hat impaled off and flung away* *before being held at neck-point by the rapier-tip of vivan* *with a mad look in her eye* 9:20 Superdawnfan (chef) And Vivian wins! (Jasmine) oh my uh *conf* that shawn boy was right that girl is scary 9:20 Nobody else wanted this username Vivian: "Ha ha! Merv'eilleux! :D *she bowls* *bows* * *and puts it away back in her parasol* 9:22 Superdawnfan (Shawn) do you wish to have a game Jack? 9:23 Nobody else wanted this username Jack: "A'y" *he takes up a rapier* 9:24 Superdawnfan (shawn) *takes his own doing as he's supposed to* En garde *puts up a good defense* (Shawn) *then proceeds to make his first attack* 9:25 Nobody else wanted this username *Jack dodges it* *stepping back* 1:57 Superdawnfan (Chef) and Jack wins! (Chef) and *looking at several matches later because I'm not subbing against myself and other subs* (Chef) it appears as the fanged Foxes win due to French Fry! (jo) hey maybe you're not complete and utterly useless after all 2:06 Nobody else wanted this username *Vivant scoffs and turns the other way* *fanning herself* 2:07 Superdawnfan (dawn) I suppose we can only take care of those who didn't seem that useful right? (Dawn) No grudges *looking at Damian with concern* 2:10 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "Indeed" 2:12 Superdawnfan (Scott) Hey Damian... may I ask you of something? Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat 2:16 Nobody else wanted this username *he looks over with a raised eyebrow* 2:17 Superdawnfan (Scott) you know how I said Bridgette, quick... perhaps if it's too quick they'll realize it was me (Scott) I'm scared Dawn seems to be onto me but one of my allies, refuses to vote her. She can tell when someone is lying, she knows way too much... perhaps if we target someone who isn't bridgette but we'll never be able to use would be the better idea (Scott) just for the first elimination 2:20 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "...." *he quietly thinks about it* 2:20 Superdawnfan (Scott) jasmine is part of Bridge's friendship group too obvious, Shawn same reason, Dawn an ally refuses to vote her, Noah, Max, Perry, Lindsay, and Duncan potential allies. (Scott) Gwen is mopey but she's useful it'd look weird to just vote her, Izzy can be controlled by Max by chance that Leaves Harold and Eva 2:23 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "....." *he nods* Damien: "I getcha" 2:31 Superdawnfan (Scott) so who do you say we go for? (Scott) Harold or Eva? Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 2:35 Nobody else wanted this username Damien: "...hmmm" Damien: "...........Eva is.......a variable. I dont like variables" 2:36 Superdawnfan (Scott) Alright... I'll go get the others on board (STOP) cast your vote (STOP) Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 2:39 Ryantprewitt (Hey Guys. :P Surprised to see me? XD) 2:40 Superdawnfan (I am actually lol) (You can cast a vote as Linds but you haven't seen half the episode lmao) 2:42 Ryantprewitt (RIP me. XD) 2:42 Superdawnfan (chef) Alright you have all cast your votes (oh and you can vote using Izzy too but once again only if you want to... do you?( 2:44 Ryantprewitt (No thanks. XD I haven't seen the episode so I don't wanna make a mistake with my characters votes. ^^;) 2:44 Superdawnfan Ah Izzy and Max became worst enemies Lindsay and Perry broke up Linds has no friends and Izzy tried to blow up the island again I'm joking that didn't all happen don't worry (chef) Alright now let's see (Chef) David, Gwen, Dawn you all received no votes David: thanks hon (gwen) Cool I guess (dawn) I knew the universe needed me back (Chef) Noah also after all you did last season no votes (Chef) Harold no votes (chef) Perry Lindsay no votes (Perry) Alright (harold) but I should be going- (Noah) Good for me (Chef) Max Izzy no votes (chef) bridgette, Shawn dawn No votes 2:52 Ryantprewitt (izzy) YES! :D 2:52 Superdawnfan (Chef) Jasmine no votes (Bridgette) Alright we're safe! (Shawn) yeah I was worried for a moment (dawn) Uh chef you said me twice 2:54 Ryantprewitt (Lindsay) Guess he must really like you. :P 2:55 Superdawnfan (Chef) No I didn't! And don't you dare call me wrong I am never wrong! Now Eva Scott Damian And Duncan one of you received 2 votes 1 got got 1 and then the rest was pretty split one got 5 and the other got 8 (chef) Damian you were voted by one person (Chef) you're safe 2:56 Nobody else wanted this username *Damo doesnt even flinch, spinning and weaving a pawn through one of his hands like a bullet casing* *he even yawns* 2:56 Superdawnfan (chef) Duncan safe with 2 (Duncan) I'll find whoever did this (chef) Now Scott, you're known for a pretty bad reputation and are considered a bit of a threat, Eva you have issues are wild unpredictable and need help (Chef) the final person safe is... (chef) SCOTT! (Scott) Alright?! (Eva) WHAT ME OVER HIM?! BUT I HELPED THE TEAM I DO WHAT I CAN AND I- (chef) *shoves her into a pit* (harold) What?! but she doesn't deserve to go! Let me leave! (chef) How about you both go it'll help me get through this show faster (Harold) but that's not fair the other team will have an advantage we lost once not twi-*gets thrown in* Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 3:04 Nobody else wanted this username Damo: "...." 3:07 Superdawnfan (chef) SINCE WHEN DO I CARE ABOUT FAIR?! WILL I EVER CARE?! WHO EVEN DOES?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA- (Jasmine) BOOT CAMP! (chef) HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY DO NOT INTERRUPT MY INTROS OR OUTROS?!